


Nouvelle Vie

by DipperCipher



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperCipher/pseuds/DipperCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista has memories of her past life as a soldier, and she has found a few of her friends in her last life but not the one she needs the most. A certain sarcastic brunette is all Krista needs in her new life, but she isn't so easy to find. While other members of her past keep popping up with their memories intact Krista can't help but wonder, does Ymir want to be found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I had memories of fighting, blood and tears. I had memories of sunshine, friends and laughter. I had memories that did not belong in the world that I was currently living in. I never understood why I had these dreams of another world filled with monsters and suffering, but they plagued me every night without rest. It was my past.  
I hadn’t believed it was my past until I had met Sasha Braus, Marco Bott and Mikasa Ackerman. Three people who shared a past with me and remembered who they were. When I met Mikasa she had stated who she was and asked if I remembered her without hesitation, much like she was in her past. She explained everything that she knew that day, including where Sasha was and that we all seemed to remember the same world. The world of the Titans.   
I had met Marco only a few months later at the local University. Marco had been going to school to become a doctor there, and he was one of the students who spoke for the school. When it was time to ask questions I raised my hand and when he saw me it was the biggest smile I had ever seen someone make in this world. Marco found me after the lecture and gave me a giant bear hug that took my breath away. I had missed him, in this world and the last. Although Marco had asked me a question that shook my very being. Where was Ymir?  
My name is Krista Reiss in this world, and I am searching for my Ymir.


	2. Ami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista meets Reiner, who already knows where Bertolt and Annie are!

I groaned when I heard my name being called softly, the voice cutting through my dream and waking me up. “Krista, Goddess, wake up.” Sasha spoke quietly, as if afraid to wake me from my slumber.  
“Sasha?” I whined, opening my eyes just enough to see the silhouette of the brunette. “What time is it?”  
“Just after seven.” She winced. I shot up and stared at my alarm clock. Ten after seven. She was right.  
I jumped out of my bed, ignoring the squeaks that came from one of my surprised roommates as I made a dash to get myself ready for the class I had in twenty minutes. There was no time for make up or a shower as I wiggled my way into my jeans and slipped on one of my many pastel blouses before grabbing my school bag and checking the time once more. Fifteen minutes left.  
“I’m going to be late!” I cried, trying to get my shoes on without falling over.  
“Here.” Mikasa tucked a bag of toast into my bag with a ghost of a smile on her face. “You’ll get hungry on your way.”  
“Good idea! She’ll be like one of those anime characters!” Sasha cheered as she strode out of the bedroom we shared. Mikasa had her own room in our apartment. The three of us decided to go to the same university not long after we found each other and thought it would be easier to live in an apartment together than in a dorm. Marco had warned us what dorm life was like. Not bad, but in his experience not good either. It was safer just to stick together.  
Sasha was going to school to become a Chef, whereas Mikasa was on to becoming a physician. My goal was to become a writer. We had different goals for school, but our personal goals were the same. Find the others.  
Although we were happy having each other, and Marco next door to us, we wanted to find those who we knew we could not live without. Mikasa searched for Eren, looking every weekend up and down the streets of the city for the boy she called her brother. Sasha took a different approach to find Connie, she looked for food eating champions at diners across the city. Connie would do that. Marco had sites and forms trying to find Jean and I, I had no idea where to start to find Ymir.  
The dark skinned woman of my past life was all that was missing in this life and I missed her. I wanted to see what her style in this world would be, and what kind of music she would listen to. I wanted to get to know her again in this world, just like I had in the last. In order to do that though, I would have to find her.  
I closed the door behind me and ran towards my car. It was a neat car, big enough to fit two people in the front and three in the back with enough room in the trunk to carry three people worth of groceries each week. It ran smoothly with no problems, but I wanted to paint it. The black didn’t suit me, but I lived with it. I needed my car.

I had made it to class with seconds to spare as I ran to the nearest seat and brought out my books. The teacher sauntered in with a giant grin on her face as she made her way to her podium, excitement clear in her posture as she bounced from foot to foot. Miss. Braun was excitable and easily distracted, but she was an amazing teacher. She was blunt and honest, she told you where your talent lied and where your weaknesses were with a grin on her face. She was good like that.  
“Class! Today I am giving you a character description exercise!” She said clearly, her voice bouncing off the back walls of the lecture hall that our classes were usually held. “Your job is to describe my nephew, who is currently visiting for the next few weeks here! Gentlemen, he is gay so if you’re interested.” She winked.  
I smiled and shook my head. She was a fun teacher to be around. I started to pull out my favorite pencil to write with before my entire body froze. Reiner Braun walked into the classroom with a grin on his face as if he had just won a popularity contest. A grin mirrored by Miss. Braun.  
Our eyes connected and his grin fell. “Krista?”  
Miss. Braun had forced her nephew to turn around as she explained what to do once more. “Describe him as if your main character is seeing him for the first time. Show me you can truly capture his essence!”  
I took a deep breath and nodded to myself. This was Reiner, he was there in front of me. I wanted to yell to him and hug him, but I had to finish this. Reiner would be in town for the next few weeks, and with the looks Miss. Braun was giving me as I stared at her nephew instead of my work I feared that I wouldn’t be if I didn’t get started.  
I had finished my assignment in record time, reading it over with slight pride. I knew who I was writing about, I could put his personality in it and show exactly who Reiner was. It didn’t take long for Miss. Braun to finish reading my character description. She eyed me carefully, but couldn’t contain her grin. “Exactly! You got him down perfectly, Krista!”  
Reiner looked at us confused. Throughout the assignment I had felt his eyes on me, but it had only encouraged me to write faster. “How did you know about all this from just a look?”  
“We’ve met before.” Reiner cut in, beaming with pride as he set one of his gigantic arms around my shoulders. “Can we head out? I want to catch up with her.”  
Before she could protest Reiner gave her his biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, earning a laugh out of both of us. It would have looked cute on a smaller person, but it looked ridiculous on him. “Fine! Go! Have fun!”  
Without missing a beat Reiner dragged me off towards the nearest coffee shop, barely allowing me to send a text to the three others before we got there and he enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.  
“Reiner!” I whined, trying to control my laughter as I wrapped my small arms around him. “I’ve missed you!”  
“I’m glad to see you, Goddess!” He joked, using the nickname they had given me back in the camp. “You wouldn’t believe how hard I’ve been searching for others that remember!”  
“Have you seen anyone?” I asked, both of us letting go to enter the small coffee shop. The place was quiet this time of day as everyone was either in class or rushing to their class. It was perfect for the conversation the two of us were about to have.  
We ordered our drinks and sat down, quickly going back to our conversation. “I found Bert.” He nodded, grinning as he thought of his lover. “I also found Annie.”  
“You three were stuck together like glue.” In all of my memories those three were together, it didn’t surprise me that they would join once again in this world.  
“What about you? Have you found anyone?” The blue eyed man ran his fingers through his coarse blond hair before scratching the back of his head. “Have you found Ymir?”  
“I found Mikasa, Sasha and Marco.” I supplied before looking down at my cup. “But no Ymir.”  
The bigger man seemed to think about that for a while, surprising me with his calmness. I thought he would be jumping around with joy. “Krista, what bars have you searched for Ymir?”  
I tilted my head confused. Bars? Why would I, I cut my own thoughts off as I realized where he was going with this. Bars. Ymir was a drinker, but above all Ymir would want to see women. “Are you suggesting that I search for Ymir at,” I couldn’t finish my sentence as the giant before me gave a smirk that would scare the Devil.  
“We’re going to Hooters, bring Mikasa, Sasha and Marco, I’ll bring Bert and Annie. We’ll find Ymir in no time!” He cheered, only to be shouted at by the manager. He gave a shy grin, but a grin none the less.  
A part of me wished I wasn’t going to do this, but I knew that there was a chance to see Ymir and that was enough to swallow my pride and enter the terrifying establishment after school. This would be a new experience in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems short, I know, but I will be writing a more drawn out chapter with more Krista thoughts. I am so sorry if it is OOC. I will try harder in my next chapter.


	3. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista is glad that everyone still acts like friends.

It had been three days since I had met Reiner in class and those three days flew by faster than I imagined. It was now Friday night and this was the night that we would not only get to meet Berolt and Annie, but the night we’d all go to Hooters in attempt to find Ymir. Marco was uncomfortable with the place but he had agreed to go to see the three of our old allies.   
Mikasa knocked on my door and walked in, eyeing the clothes laid out on my bed with a questioning glance. “We might not meet her tonight.” She stated.  
I looked up at her with a soft smile. “But if we did I want to look my best.”  
The taller girl nodded with a ghost of a smile on her lips before grabbing a white blouse, a pastel blue skirt and a short sleeved denim jacket, complete with white lace tights. “You will look adorable in this. I’d appreciate it more if we weren’t going to a place that sexualizes women.”   
It was obvious Mikasa wasn’t happy about the place, but neither her, Sasha or Marco would deny me of my search for Ymir. They would join me by my side and encourage me. They were my friends. I could never fully explain how important my friends were. Without them I would have fallen long ago.  
“Hurry up! I want to see the ladies!” Sasha yelled through our door, earning a squeak from me and a sigh from Mikasa. Sasha was as straight as a board, but she had long accepted that Mikasa and I weren’t. Despite her being straight, she often would joke about checking out girls with us. “And wings!”  
Mikasa left and I quickly changed. I looked in my mirror, trying to suppress the large grin on my face. I could find Ymir tonight. I got to see Bertolt and Annie tonight. Tonight would be great! I had no doubts in my mind as I head into the living room to meet Mikasa, Sasha and Marco after applying my make-up and finishing my hair. The three nodded in approval before we left. 

Marco was driving this evening, although none of us planned on drinking he had stated he was going to be the DD of the evening. Sasha was not questioning his judgement. The drive was relatively quiet as the nerves set in. We were going to meet more members of our past lives and that in itself was terrifying. What would they think? What would they remember?   
The three had been titan shifters in our past lives, murderers and destroyers. They had destroyed the walls and yet I could not pull it in myself to hate them for that. That was another world. In this world we were all given a clean slate. I could not hold their past lives against them.   
Mikasa raised her eyebrow at me as I thought, pulling me out of my trance just enough to smile at her. The raven haired girl had lost her family in her past life, but in this life both her father and mother were alive. She was still an only child, but she wanted to fix that by finding Eren.   
Sasha wasn’t as hungry as she was in her past life, but equally obsessed with food. She was the cook in the apartment, although Mikasa and I weren’t bad cooks we couldn’t hold a candle to Sasha. Food was her gift to the world.   
“We’re almost there.” Marco said with a smile.   
Marco was just as sweet, if not sweeter in this world. He was just as kind, but had limited memories of the past world. It had broken our hearts when we realized why. Marco hadn’t lived as long as us. He claims that we was okay with dying, he wouldn’t have wanted to see what we had seen after his death but it was obvious to the rest of us that he was lying. Marco wanted to be there and fight by our sides like he had originally planned. 

We finally got to the terrifying place and parked. It didn’t take us long to find Reiner, who stood up and waved at us to hurry over. “Krista! Over here!”  
I could see Beltolt put his hand on his boyfriends shoulder to try to get him to stop shouting. I smiled. Same as ever. We walked over to meet the three of them and Mikasa didn’t hesitate before sitting next to Annie. Sasha sat down with a grin and Marco hugged Reiner tightly. A pang of relief hit me, I wasn’t sure what I was nervous about before but it all seemed to wash away when the six of them began talking like friends who hadn’t seen each other in a few years. It was calm.  
“So, you and Bert?” Sasha said, eyeing Reiner who still had Bertolt’s hand on him.   
His chest swelled with pride as he nodded. “Yup! It has been almost three years!” He exclaimed proudly, displaying Bertolt with his hands as if he was a prize on a game show. “Right after we met, we started going out.”   
“Awe!” Sasha grinned, smiling from ear to ear. “That is so cute! When is the waitress going to appear?”  
A girl appeared with a smile, handing us our menu’s before asking us what we’d like to drink. “Beer all around!” Reiner laughed, only to be stopped by Marco who ordered an ice tea instead. The girl left and Mikasa and Annie got into a full blown conversation about what they knew, what they remembered and how we’ve been surviving in this world so far. Marco and Bertolt however had gotten into a conversation about which hospital they would be applying to after they graduated their classes. Marco was closer to finishing his classes, he was older than the rest of us by a few years.   
Sasha and Reiner got into a heated conversation about football, which I hadn’t noticed that she was interested in. I took the time to scan the restaurant for a tall, freckled brunette but I couldn’t find a single woman who fell into that description. What I did find sent me out of my chair and dashing across the building, Mikasa hot on my tail as she heard the familiar voice.  
“Levi, why do I have to be here when it was you that was invited?” Eren whined before spotting us jogging over to him. “M-Mikasa!”   
Levi stood next to Eren and raised his eyebrow before taking a step back. Mikasa slammed into Eren, crushing him in a bear hug that would have killed weaker men.   
“It’s my bachelorettes party, why do you keep running away from me!” Hanji groaned before spotting us. “Kids! It’s my kids!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just accepted the fact that I suck at fanfiction. Krista will have more lines in the next chapter for sure.


	4. La Pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji, Levi, Erwin and Eren!? Wow. Chaos. What happens when Krista get's that feeling she has to go somewhere?

Hanji wrapped her arms around me, crushing me in a hug that rivaled Mikasas. The air left my body in a rush as the older woman held me tightly against her, petting my hair as she cooed over how adorable I looked. “Oi, shitty glasses. Get off her.” Levi hissed, pulling Hanji off of me with a glare.   
“Awe, if Levi jealous he isn’t getting any love.” Hanji laughed, hugging onto Levi who just pushed her away.”Eren isn’t focusing on our dear little shorty!”   
“Shut up.” The raven haired man growled, almost completely resembling himself in his past life. It was shocking, but reassuring. Levi turned to the rest of us who stared at our previous commanders with fear and joy. We had found not just Reiner, but Bertolt, Annie, Hanji, Levi, Eren and now Erwin. I could see his blond hair over Hanji’s shoulder as he brought a waitress.   
“I have requested that we mash our tables together, they said it was fine. Were you expecting anyone else?” Erwin asked, eyeing us all carefully. Marco shook his head, unsure on who the three were. “I’m sorry, I don’t recognize the freckled one.”  
“It’s Marco.” Eren smiled sheepishly, reaching for Marco with his spare arm while continuing to hug his sister with his other. Mikasa wasn’t ready to let go yet. “He died before we met you.”  
“I see.” Erwin’s face blossomed into his Captain America smile as he held his hand out for the freckled man. “My name is Erwin Smith. This here is Levi.” He pointed to Levi who simply rolled his eyes.  
“Corporal Short Stuff!” Hanji snickered, guarding herself from Levi’s dagger filled glare by hiding behind me.   
“And the one man handling Historia is Hanji.” Erwin finished.  
“Historia?” Marco repeated.   
A blush filled my face as I stuttered. “My name is actually Krista in this world! No alias!” Marco raised his eyebrow and shrugged, knowing we’d be talking about this while at the table. Annie looked at Mikasa, the sides of her mouth twitching. She was almost smiling.   
“Good. I didn’t understand why you were lying to us in the first fucking place. You could have just used your real name as soon as you escaped from those idiots.” Levi hummed, looking over at the table. “Are we going to eat or sit here shooting the breeze?”  
“We’re going to eat.” Sasha nodded, sitting down and waiting for everyone else to follow her lead. Erwin chuckled and sat next to her. Hanji finally let go of me and the rest of us sat, looking at each other and waiting for someone to speak.   
“So, you all have your memories from the other world?” Erwin asked carefully, eyeing the group before him. When we all nodded he continued. “That’s what I thought. Have you made any effort to search for the others?”   
“Everyday.” Mikasa stated, frowning as she looked at Eren. She had searched for the boy for years, and yet she just so happened to meet him at a place she refused to enter until today. I could understand her annoyance towards the events. “Krista and I have been searching through school yearbooks, phonebooks and by foot every weekend for the past two years.”   
“I’ve been searching for Con Bon through eating contests.” Sasha nodded.  
“Annie and I have been looking for you guys through sports. We thought getting our names and faces out there would make it easier for you all to find us.” Reiner put his arm around Annie’s chair, only to receive a look. It was always hard to tell what Annie was feeling, but I couldn’t help but think she was happy here. Annie sat between Mikasa and Reiner, and she seemed content in that spot.   
“I looked in school competitions, math challenges, chest, for Armin and Marco.” Bertolt smiled weakly, unsure what to do. It didn’t help that Levi was giving him death glares from across the table.   
“I never did math competitions, but I was in nationals for chess.” Marco laughed softly, scratching the back of his head.   
“I found Levi in France!” Hanji grinned madly, grabbing onto the shorter man next to her. “He pickpocketed me!”  
“Shut it.” Levi commanded.  
“And I found Levi in a coffee shop.” Eren looked at Levi who eyed him back. The boy blushed at the looks from his lover, earning a smirk from the older man.   
I was happy for them. Eren had followed Levi around in the other world like a puppy, adoring him without hesitation. He was in love with his superior and Levi had loved him back, but too many things were going on in that world. Levi would never risk Eren getting hurt in order to protect him. He wouldn’t risk emotions getting involved in their work and killing them. I respected Levi for that, and now that they were in this world there was no problem with loving Eren, there was no fear of Eren getting hurt because he would turn into a titan. No one was after them in this world, and he could love Eren with all his heart.   
Pain ached in my chest as I thought about love. In this world Eren had Levi, like he had always wanted. Bertolt and Reiner had each other for years, because they belonged together. The ache in my chest knew who it wanted, the beautiful woman who would stop the pain. The others seemed to remember who they were in the last world, they knew who they were searching for so I knew I wasn’t the only one feeling this way but it hurt. If the others remembered and were searching, then where was Ymir? Was my tall, freckled woman searching for me too?   
“Krista?” Marco whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the world before me.   
“Yeah?” I whispered back. The others had gotten into a conversation about what they were doing in this world now. Erwin owned a small legal firm in the city, and Levi worked for him. Hanji was a researcher of reincarnation and the mind, which fit her all too well. Reiner was going to school for football, Bertolt and Marco were both going to be doctors, Annie was training to be a boxer, Eren worked in a coffee shop, and Sasha was going to be a chef. The group laughed at that, Potato girl keeping her title of food addict.   
“Have you seen Ymir yet?” He asked quietly, looking around the building.   
My heart tightened as my eyes darted to each face, not finding Ymir yet. I sighed and shook my head. “Not yet, do you think she’d come here?”   
“Are you talking about Krista’s girlfriend?” Hanji questioned, leaning forward to stare at the two young adults. My face heated up, a blush forming on my face. Girlfriend? “I’ll take that as a yes!”  
“Have you found Ymir yet?” Erwin, who sat next to me, gave my shoulder a soft squeeze. He was searching for his lover too, I knew it. The sad look in his eyes cried for someone, the person that belonged next to him just like how mine cried for Ymir.   
“Not yet.” I said in a hushed tone, staring at my ice tea. “I haven’t even found a clue to where she could be. Coming here was a chance at finding her but,” I trailed off.   
They seemed to understand what I meant and nodded in unison, giving me reassuring looks. “You’ll find her.” Eren stated.   
“If I was able to find the brat, than you’ll find your girl.” Levi muttered.   
“Awe! Even Shortie is being supportive!” Hanji sqealed in delight, wrapping her arms around him once more. “Look at how he has grown now that he is with Eren!”   
Hanji was met with Levi’s elbow, forcing her to lean onto Erwin. “You know, this may be my bachelorette party but Levi seems to be even more abusive than usual.”  
“Bachelorette party?” Sasha blinked.  
Hanji smirked, raising her hand for everyone to see the large diamond ring on her finger. “Oh? Are you all surprised that Humanities Smartest is getting married tomorrow?”  
“Who’s the unlucky guy?” Reiner joked.  
“Mike Zacharias!” Hanji grinned, seeming like her face was about to split with the amount of joy that it was forced to show.   
Wait, Mike Zacherias? “The guy who smells people?” Everyone but Hanji, Levi, Erwin and Eren asked with disbelief.   
She nodded excitedly. “Come to the party afterwards! Mike would love to see you all! Bring tequila!”   
“If any one of you brings tequila I will personally gut you in the middle of the dance floor and make an example of you.” Levi stated, eyeing Reiner carefully. Reiner paled and nodded, not willing to lose his life just yet.   
“You’re no fun.” The brunette whined, leaning on her friend once more. I had missed Hanji. She was excitable and happy, and with everything that had happened in that world it was a miracle. She had more strength and less sanity than most of us and I respected her for that. She could even handle Levi with ease. That was no easy task.   
“Are you just realizing that now, four eyes?” Levi shook his head. “I thought you were intelligent.”   
“Oh, I always knew.” She laughed. “But you could loosen up for once! Tequila is our friend!”  
“Tequila is the friend that comes back after a few years, reminding you of all the good times you had and you forget everything bad that it has ever done because this time it could have changed for the better. So you spend the night with it and have a great time, but in the morning your house is on fire, there is shit on the walls and it stole your clothes. Tequila is not your friend, it is a bitch.” Levi’s rant had Reiner in hysterics, gripping his stomach with laughter. Even Mikasa had a smile on her face. “Oi, brats, you’ll know what I mean when you get to my age!”  
“Levi is just an old man, I’ll bring the tequila tomorrow Hanji. Levi won’t hurt me.” Eren grinned a shit eating grin. Levi hissed, but remained from hurting Eren like he would have to the rest of us for calling him old.   
“Don’t you dare!” Hanji pushed Levi back in his chair with a smile equal to Erens.   
“I knew there was a good reason I liked you!” Hanji took Erens hands in her own as she cheered. “Tequila shots tomorrow! You all will be coming, I’ll get your numbers and send you the address and time!”

After that the dinner went by calmly, as calmly as you could get with Hanji being as excited as a squirrel on six expresso shots. We all enjoyed ourselves, giving the others our numbers and remembering the good times from the other world. It was nice.  
“Remember when Eren forgot to wash the clothes and Levi made him wash his clothes naked!” Tears formed in Reiners eyes as we all, aside from Marco, remembered that moment. Eren’s face lit up bright scarlet, but he laughed along. “I think that was when we all figured out that Levi had a thing for Eren! The way he would look at anyone else who saw Erens ass!”   
Levi gave one look to Reiner who shut up immediately, making everyone else at the table burst out into laughter. It was too much. The stories we told reminded me how connected we all were. I missed the family we all had built together. I wanted to see Jean, Connie, Armin, Petra, Oulo, Nanaba, Mina, Thomas, Ymir, I wanted to see them all so desperately.   
“Okay, so tomorrow at seven thirty at the Knights of Maria hall?” Hanji looked at everyone who nodded.  
“Knights of Maria? Isn’t that kind of ironic?” Sasha joked.  
“Mikey-poo owns it, he also owns Knights of Sina and Knights of Rose! My idea of course!” Haji sighed, looking at her phone to show us all a picture of Mike with his giant bushy mustache. “I marry him tomorrow! Tomorrow I will be Hanji Zacharias!”   
“Yeah, yeah, you’ve said that at least ten times tonight.” Levi said monotonously. “Oh wait, I mean ten times this hour.”   
“I’m sensing that jealousy again!” Hanji giggled, only to be smacked by her best friend once more. Levi was going to be her best man, which fit perfectly with Hanjis idea of marriage. Who needed a Maid of Honor if you had Levi? 

By the time we were ready to leave rain started pouring down, coating the world in an ocean of water. I stared up at the sky and something called to me. It wasn’t a voice, but a feeling. My heart telling me to go towards the park not ten minutes away. I had to go, no matter what my mind said otherwise. I looked at Marco. “I’m going to walk home.”  
The group looked at me like I was insane, as far as I know I might have been but the feeling was too strong to ignore. “I will be okay, really! Go, if I get lost I’ll call you.”   
Mikasa was about to protest before Hanji stopped her, giving the calmest look I have ever seen on her face. “When I found Mike it was in the middle of a crowd, I had no idea why I had to go there but I did. It was impossible for me to stay where I was when my heart was telling me to go there.”   
“And as much as Levi doesn’t like to admit it to others, my coffee shop is out of his usual route. He felt something telling him to go into my coffee shop and neither one of us has regretted his action.” Eren chuckled.   
Mikasa nodded, looking towards Annie who smiled softly. They both had felt it when coming here. It was written on their faces. Mikasa let out a sigh. “If you get too cold, call us. If you find Ymir,” she bit her lip. “Use protection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a request I did my best making this chapter longer! I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave your thoughts in the comments! Maybe Krista will meet Ymir, maybe not, no one knows! Bwahahaha!


	5. Câlins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't spoil it, just read it.

                Rain pelted against the rain, making small dents in the soft Earth. It was all I could hear as I walked towards the park, my heart calling for me to go there. After hearing my friend’s stories earlier ever fiber in my being was coiled and ready to lunge. Ymir could be there. My pace quickened into a light jog as I slowly ran towards the beautiful green park.

                My heart raced as I got closer, the tightness in my chest making it hard for me to breathe. It’d be fine as long as I could find her, as long as she could hold me once more. Tears filled my eyes and I was thankful for the rain. My eyes scanned over the park and there, there was no Ymir. There was not a single soul in the vibrant park.

                I wanted to drop to my knees and sob, but I tried to regain my senses as the tears streamed from my eyes. I wasn’t going to head back yet, I knew I couldn’t handle my friend’s questions yet. I couldn’t handle my own questions yet. It was too much. I felt the tugging, I felt the need to be here! Hanji agreed that it could be Ymir! Eren too! Why, why was Ymir not here?

                I have searched for her for so long, I’ve checked every social media for her. There weren’t many girls named Ymir and yet she wasn’t there. I looked in bars and even went to Hooters for her, and she wasn’t there. My heart couldn’t take this much pain anymore. Was Ymir trying to avoid me?

 

_“Krista!” Ymir wrapped her long arms around my shoulders and nuzzled her nose into my neck, earning a soft giggle from me. “I’ve missed you, Blondie!”_

_“It’s been an hour.” I reminded, a smile forming on my lips as the brunette held me close._

_“An hour too long!” She complained, planting a kiss on my cheek. I turned around to see her face, those beautiful freckles dusted upon her face with such grace that it hurt. Her tanned skin seemed to radiate as she panted softly from running._

_Ymir was graceful when she was training, but that was where it ended. After that she was brash, sarcastic, and cynical. At least that was what I was told. Ymir was sarcastic, that I could agree to, but I never found her brash. I found that she knew what she wanted and sent for it. I saw her as she struggled to keep some of her nastier comments to herself. I saw that Ymir also had more hope than the rest of our squad. She was brave and kind when she needed to be, and tried to be strong the rest of the time. That was how I saw Ymir._

_“Shortie, you okay?” Ymir questioned me, putting her lips to my forehead to check my tempature._

_“I’m fine!” I quickly stated, waving my hands in front of me to dispel her worry. She didn’t seem to believe me._

_“You are a bit warm, but fine. You need some sleep tonight.”_

_“Thank you, Doctor Ymir.” I grinned. She rolled her eyes and hugged me once again. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in the crook of her shoulder, reveling in her warmth._

_There was always something about being held by Ymir that made my stomach do flips. There was something about being with the woman in general that just made me jump for joy and beg to be with her longer. I could never say it out loud, but I couldn’t imagine a world without my tall freckled girlfriend. She was everything to me in this world that was destroying itself._

_I smiled weakly to myself, what kind of torturous world would it be if I didn’t have Ymir?_

 

Sobs escaped my lips as I sat on the nearest bench, water soaking through my skirt and hitting my flesh. This world was calm, it was safe, but it wasn’t home. How could anything be home when I felt so empty inside?  

                After a while my sobs slowed down to a halt. Ymir would tell me that she wanted to be reborn and get to live again for herself. Maybe that was what she was doing. I pulled my knees to myself and wrapped her arms around them, holding them close. She was living for herself, where I wasn’t sure who I was living for. I had what my past life hadn’t, I had a family who were connected. I had an older sister who was alive and a mother who would speak to me and yet I was not happy with it. I didn’t have what I wanted.

                I pressed my face into my knees, unsure on what I should be doing. There was a buzzing in my purse, but I ignored it. It would be Mikasa asking where I was, if Ymir was here. I shook my head, trying to get her out of my thoughts. I would be okay. “I’m okay.” I whispered, begging for it to be real.

                While my sobs had stopped my tears continued to fall. For how long could I cry? For how long did I plan on sitting on this cold bench and let the rain wash over me. Maybe it would wash away all this self-pity I felt? I wished it would, but I knew better by now. I had to do something to get over this depression. I had to get up and go home, talk to Mikasa and Sasha about what I was feeling.

                I stood up and thanked the Gods that I was wearing a blue blouse instead of white. Although the material was still slightly see-through it wasn’t as bad as if it was white. I made sure the inside of my purse was still dry before slowly making my way out of the park. My eyes were trained on the ground, and I almost missed the jogger that ran by me.

                The jogger slowed down and seemed to stare at me for a bit as I walked away. Fine, let them stare. I was a sad sight in the least right now. The jogger tapped my shoulder and coughed awkwardly. “So, uh, do you like your women shaken or stirred?”

                I knew that voice.

 

                _“Hey Shortie!” “But Krista, I don’t want to!” “Hey, why don’t you stay in my bed tonight?” “No one is here, wanna quickie?” “I don’t see what the big deal is, jeez.” “I was joking!” “Historia?” “I love you.” “When we are reborn, let’s live for ourselves. Alright?” “I will protect you.”_

 

                I shivered and turned around to face the tall, freckled brunette. Her face was flushed from running and her breath was quick, but she was just as beautiful as I remembered her in our past life. “Historia?” She breathed.

                “Y-Ymir.” I stuttered, tears filling my eyes once more and threatening to spill out of my eyes. I blinked a few times and stared at her. It was really her. From her soaking messy brown hair to her long lanky legs. It was Ymir. “It, it’s you!”

                “Shit.” She cussed. I looked at her shocked, taking a step back but she grabbed my shoulders. “No! Fuck, I mean I didn’t expect, I didn’t think you’d be out here in this shit storm!”

                I looked up at her, our eyes meeting and locking. My blue eyes stared into her brown orbs, and my heart skipped a beat before she looked away. “Honestly, Krista, don’t you have any regard for your own health? Shit, you are frozen. Here, take my coat!” She took off her coat and wrapped it around my shoulders before leading me out of the park. “My place is around the corner, so I’m taking you there. Fuck, I never meant to, ugh.”

                “Ymir,” she stopped when I called her name. She looked at me again and I saw it, her eyes were watering. I gave her the biggest, happiest smile my face could handle. “I’ve missed you so much.”

                “Damn it, Shortie.” She grinned, her voice wavering. Ymir took my face in her hands, being gentle as she traced her thumb over my face as if thinking I would break before placing the softest kiss I have ever felt upon my lips. “I’ve missed you more than I can admit.”

                I nuzzled her hand and sighed content. “Where have you been all this life?” I asked in a hushed tone.

                Ymir’s cheeks flushed, her eyes darting away from my face. “I’ll explain that when we get back to my place. It’s raining piss out here, so let’s hurry. I wouldn’t want your highness getting sick on me.”

 

                In hand in hand we rushed to Ymir’s apartment, I did my best memorizing the route but I couldn’t focus after a few minutes. The cold was finally hitting me as I shook. Ymir’s jacket was keeping whatever heat my body still had but I couldn’t dispel the shivers that wrecked my body. Ymir looked at me worriedly, but kept us going to her home.

                When we finally got into the building and into her apartment, number 104 I noticed to my amusement, I took one look at myself in the mirror and there really was a reason Ymir was worried. I was as pale as a corpse with blue lips to match. Ymir ran into her living room which was still filled with boxes before coming back and wrapping a towel around me and doing her best to dry off “It’s a mess.” She stated, not apologizing for it. “I just moved here. I had literally put the last god damn box in here before I felt like I had to go to the park. I can’t really explain it, but I had to. Bazaar right?” She laughed.

                I set my hands on her face and shook my head. “I felt it too, Ymir. I had to be there.”

                “Well obviously you felt it first if you are this soaked.” The taller woman joked, pulling back her soaking wet towel. “Where is your coat?”

                “I didn’t bring one.” She looked at me as if I were dumb. “I was meeting some of the others at, at a restaurant and we drove. I started getting the feeling after dinner and I had to go so I told them to drive home without me.”

                “The others?” She repeated. “You found the others?”

                “Yes!” I was starting to warm up now, the heat making my eyes feel heavy. Although through my exhaustion I had to stay awake. This was the first time I’ve seen Ymir in this world and I wanted it to last. I wanted to make sure this wasn’t a dream first. “Originally it was to meet Reiner, Bertolt and Annie.”

                “The shifters.” Ymir said, not holding back the cringe in her face. “You went to see them?”

                “You were a shifter too.” I reminded her.

                She rolled her eyes at me and brought me over to her couch. “Who else did you meet?”

                “Out of everyone from our past life I have met Mikasa, Sasha, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Hanji, Levi, Erwin and Eren.” I looked her over once more. “And you.”

                “I’m the best one.” She put forward, making me augh and agree. Ymir was the best. “Hey, Krista, you know it is just you and me here and all.” Ymir wiggled her eyebrows and gave me that smirk that always had my heart racing.

                “We just met in this world and you want to do that?” I asked in disbelief.

                “Nah, I just want to cuddle your cute ass.” Ymir laughed, filling the apartment with the beautiful sound. “So strip, I’ll grab you one of my t-shirts and boxers and you can wear those. Then we are going to cuddle and sleep. I’m beat!”

                I nodded and looked at the time, it was only eight and Ymir was also physically exhausted. I yawned and started to take off Ymir’s coat, but the second the air hit me I retracted and hid inside the oversized coat that smelt like her. I relaxed inside of it, surrounded by the familiar scent.

                Ymir came back with a bundle of clothes in her hands and smiled at the sight before her, noticing me half asleep on her couch curled up in a ball. “Come on Shortie, you’re going to get sick if you stay like this.”

                She helped me off the couch and pointed towards the bathroom. I thanked her and took the clothes before heading towards the washroom and changing. I cringed when I took the coat off, and my teeth started to chatter by the time I got my blouse off. I quickly replaced my clothes with Ymir’s and rubbed my arms together.

                I was drowning in Ymir’s shirt, but I couldn’t stop the grin on my face. It was a grey shirt that said something in German but I didn’t care. It was Ymir’s shirt. I was with Ymir again. She was in the next room waiting for me.

                I walked out of the bathroom to see Ymir missing from the living room. I walked towards the sound and found her putting sheets on her bed with a disgruntled sigh. She was trying. “Hey.” I said, feeling shy as I played with the hem of her shirt. It went part the boxers and close to my knees. It had to be too big on her as well.

                She turned to face me and she visibly swallowed as her eyes traveled over me. “Hey.” She repeated back to me.

                I walked over and helped her put the sheets on the bed. “Ready for those cuddles you promised?”

                Without missing a beat Ymir jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me onto the mattress and into her hold. I fit perfectly in her arms, just like I remembered. “I am more than ready, your highness!” She smirked, kissing my cheek. “I was made ready!”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I had to find the perfect pick up line and my friend said this one the other day and I just thought it was dorky and absolutely wonderful. It would be something Ymir would say, I think. I got such a lovely comment from Smallz! Thank you so much, you big sweetie! <3 That really encouraged me to write this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like constructive criticism on this, or just to hear your thoughts in general if that is alright. I really want to do good on this! Please tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
